


Double Workout

by FrickinKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/pseuds/FrickinKaos
Summary: AJ drags Nick into a group lesson at the gym. But this time it would turn into more than just a simple workout.
Relationships: AJ McLean/Original Female Character, Nick Carter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Double Workout

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first requested stories. I hope you like it!

Muttering was being heard through the hallway of the gym. “Aw man, can’t we do just a standard workout? Do we really have to do one of those group lessons?” AJ chuckled.  
“Stop whining like a little kid! I’ve been to one of these and they’re really fun!”  
Nick sighed as he followed AJ into a room full of mirrors. There were mats on the ground and a yoga ball in the corner.  
Nick smirked and turned around. “Guess the lesson got canceled.” AJ grabbed him by his shoulder pulling him back.  
“Oh no you don’t! You’ll stay put. She’ll be here shortly, we’re just early.”   
Nick’s look brightened up. “She?”   
AJ grinned. “Yes, she..and her name is Shannon.” Nick grinned back. “Is she hot?”  
His older brother rolled his eyes. “Why doesn’t that even surprise me…” 

Nick looked up as he saw other people coming into the room. They were all busy talking and it looked like they all knew each other. The last person came in and drew Nick’s attention.  
She was lean and fit and she had dark, jaw length hair. The woman looked up as she'd put down her water bottle, smiling at the two newcomers.  
"I see some new faces! Welcome, I'm Shannon."  
Nick and AJ smiled and introduced themselves to the group.  
Shannon clapped her hands. "Because this is AJ's and Nick's first time we're gonna take it nice and slow." Her eyes lingered a little too long on the two men. They looked good and something stirred inside of her.  
Nick smirked seeing her looking at them, which made her blush.  
"Okay, let's go!" She shifted her attention to the others and the music as she started the warming up.  
Ten minutes on, Nick was panting and rested his hands on his knees. "Holy fuck, and this is just warming up?! I'd rather have sex all day, damn this is killing me!"  
AJ snickered. "Told you, it'd be fun!" 

The group drank something after warming up and then it was time for the real deal.  
"AJ, Nick, just watch me first and then you can jump in."  
Nick nodded, his voice low. "I could jump her…" AJ smirked. "Yeah...that's not a bad idea…"  
Shannon started her work out and the boys jumped in wherever they could. As class ended the two men waited until the others had left the room, leaving them with Shannon.  
They moved over to her as she rubbed the sweat off her neck.  
"That was some pretty intense training!" She nodded and smiled. "Yeah it was, but I love it!"   
Nick smirked. "You know, there are a lot more other intense things I love…"  
Shannon looked at him and back at AJ as Nick's hand reached for her top, sticking his finger behind one shoulder band and sliding it down.   
She shivered feeling his finger on her skin.   
AJ moved behind her letting his hands rest on her hips.  
"You've got such a perfect body Shannon."  
She swallowed hard and her mouth went dry as her center was stirring with want.  
Nick moved closer to her, looking into her eyes to see if she wanted it as bad as he did. When he saw the want and need he crashed his lips onto hers, making her moan.  
It turned AJ on as he grinded against her. "I knew you were a dirty, little girl.." He whispered in her ear as he hooked his fingers behind her pants.

Nick pulled away as his hand travelled over her breast making her gasp. He pulled her top up as he went down, his tongue and lips playing with her nipple.  
Shannon rested against AJ as she closed her eyes. It felt so good and it had been too long, she decided to give herself completely to these two men.  
"Are we making you feel good, girl?" AJ asked as he slowly pushed her pants down. Shannon groaned. "Fuck, yes…"  
She felt his hand from behind her, searching for her center.

Just as he wanted to enter her wetness they heard someone call for her.  
Nick looked up. "Shit…" He pulled down her top where it belonged as AJ pulled up her panties and pants.  
Shannon opened her eyes and was quickly drawn back to her class room.  
Her face was red and she was still sweating from what just had happened. "Shannon?" A well built man walked into the room as he looked at the two men. "Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something?"  
Shannon shook her head. "No..we uhm..we were just talking about the class we just had, they're newcomers."  
The man smiled. "That's awesome! Did you guys enjoy it?"  
Nick nodded. "Oh, absolutely, she really does know how to get you hot…"  
Shannon's blush wasn't seen as her face was still a bit red.  
"Yeah, she's one of our best! But I'm here to ask you if you could do Patty's pilates class. She needed to go home."  
Shannon looked worried. "Not too bad I hope?"   
The man shook his head. "No, it'll be okay but the classroom is full and I know you like pilates."  
Shannon nodded. "Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes."   
"Thanks Shannon, was nice meeting you guys!" He smiled and turned as Nick pulled her against him as he whispered. "I don't think we're done yet."  
He pushed her against AJ and kissed her again, AJ pulling down her pants and panties again as his fingers found her wetness. Shannon groaned as Nick trailed his kisses down her neck, AJ starting to slowly thrust into her.  
Nick's hands pushed under her top and found her breasts as he squeezed them making her arch against him.  
"Good girl, you like this don't you...being taken care of…"  
Shannon nodded as she felt her high coming.  
"Please...don't stop!" AJ nipped her ear. "But we won't...I wanna see you cum all over my fingers.." Nick went on his knees as AJ pulled out his fingers, making room for Nick. Nick softly touched her folds with his tongue. Shannon threw her head back. "Oh God!!"   
Nick smiled hearing her as he slowly started to work his tongue up and down, teasing her. He felt Shannon push against him making his tongue go inside of her.  
He groaned softly as he tasted her. He teased her clit for a moment and got back up as AJ slipped his fingers inside of her again.

Nick kept kissing her as he played with her breasts. Shannon's high hit her as she arched against Nick, AJ's arm wrapped around her to hold her up.  
She groaned loudly as AJ felt her cum all over his fingers. "That's a good girl, fuck you look so hot.."  
Nick looked at her, loving how she was drowning in ecstasy. They let her calm down and gently put her workout gear back on.  
Shannon looked at them both biting her lip, the afterglow still on her face. Nick smiled running his finger down her cheek. "Don't say anything, we'll be back soon."  
She nodded. "I uhm...I need to get to the pilates class." She grabbed her towel and water bottle as she walked towards the exit. She turned and smiled. "Can't wait to do it again."

AJ smiled. "Don't worry." She disappeared and he looked at Nick.  
"Damn, she was hot!" Nick nodded. "She was, I can't wait for next time."  
AJ slapped his back. "Come on, let's go and get a shower, I need to cool off." Nick chuckled as they got their towels and water bottles walking out of the room and heading for the shower.


End file.
